


swim with me

by yaint



Series: one word prompts [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Vacation, girlfriends being cute, sansa's girlfriends spoil her but they're adorable so, these girls are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/pseuds/yaint
Summary: Sansa, Margaery, and Daenerys are on vacation. Sansa's not fond of the water.





	

 

Sansa hummed contentedly, her skin warm, body heavy with relaxation. Daenerys was combing gentle fingers through her hair, and the repetitive sound of the waves hitting the shore was lulling her to sleep. She sat between Dany's legs on a polka-dotted beach chair, her head resting between Dany's breasts, the both of them protected from the sun by the large umbrella stuck in the sand. 

 

"Here's your water, babe," Margaery said as she approached them, handing a bottle to Dany and bending down to kiss her quickly. "She sleeping?" 

 

"No," Sansa answered, keeping her eyes shut behind her sunglasses. 

 

Margaery sat in the chair beside them, far enough away from the umbrella that she was in the sun. Margaery's skin was far less fair than both of her girlfriend's. "Good. You're always sleeping," Margaery teased, opening the book she'd been reading. 

 

"Am not," Sansa insisted, though she shifted against Daenerys until she found a more comfortable position. "However, I am, at the moment, trying to sleep. I'd appreciate some silence." 

 

"You're such a brat," Dany said, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "We'll try to keep it down, princess." 

 

Sansa smiled. "Thank you." 

 

It was quiet for a moment, until Daenerys spoke again. "Or," she said, and Sansa's smile fell into a frown, "we could go for a swim." 

 

"No." 

 

"Sansa,  _ come on _ ," she pleaded, and removed her fingers from Sansa's hair. "You haven't gotten in the water once since we got here." 

 

"You know I don't like swimming," Sansa reminded her. Margaery apparently had given up fighting her on this front, because she didn't interject. 

 

"We don't have to go out very far, babe," Dany said, hugging Sansa tightly. Perhaps affection would win her over. "I'll hold your hand the whole time." 

 

Sansa laughed a little, despite her mild irritation. "I don't need  _ that _ much coddling, thanks," she sat up, her chances of napping ruined. "I'll go if you buy me shaved ice afterwards. And if Margaery comes," she added. 

 

Margaery looked up at them then, marking her spot in her book and setting it aside. "Sure," she agreed, offering her hand to Sansa, who took it and stood. 

 

She put an arm around Margaery's waist, admired her tanned, exposed skin. Her girlfriends were hot, and one of the best parts of vacation, Sansa thought, was the three of them practically living in swimsuits for a week. 

 

"Fine, fine," Daenerys relented, though she was grinning, and stood to kiss both of her girlfriends. "I'll buy you whatever you want. Just don't bleed me dry." 

 

It was incredibly easy to get her way when the two of them doted over her so much, she thought. Not that she was complaining. Having two girlfriends who adored you -and you adoring them, in return- was probably the best thing that could've ever happened to Sansa. 

 


End file.
